


A Werewolf Courtship

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Suspense, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sex, werewolf! eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Because of his V-day injuries, Harry Hart ended his illustrious career as a Kingsman agent. Miserable and bitter about the course of his life, he relocated to his ancestral home , the Hart mansion, to be away from people and civilization.   One day he found a rose by his porch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THIS FIC CONTAINS BESTIALITY / WEREWOLF SEX SCENE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT'S NOT TO YOUR  
> LIKING.
> 
> Also yeah, this is the first instance I've posted fic here in AO3.

 

It started with a single red rose laid out on his porch one snowy winter morning.

Harry looked around but all he could see was the white expanse of snow and a barren trees.

He shut the door and lowered his gun before studying the rose that was left for him.

It had been a few months after his retirement from Kingsman when Harry Hart settled in his ancestral home. He wanted to continue his work but his scarred eye and constant migraines made it difficult to cope with the physical demands of a field operative.

He had been put out to pasture. For the rest of his days, Harry consigned himself to live in the middle of nowhere cooped up inside his big empty house.

The Hart mansion was built near the forest  as his ancestors loved to hunt in their spare time. This was evident from antlers displayed on the walls and other hunting trophies that decorated the hallways.

When Harry was young, he used to accompany his father in his hunts and trekked on familiar forest paths but no further. His parents, while being devout Catholics, also believed in supernatural entities that lurked deep into the woods.

 

Harry, however, had no time for such malarkey.

\--

There was another flower the next day and the days after that.

Had it been any other person, they would have panicked but Harry welcomed the thrill of the unknown as it distracted him from this interminable boredom.

With renewed energy, Harry set up cameras around his house. At night, he surveyed the perimeter and watched his monitors but his limited eyesight and the awning darkness made it difficult to detect his mysterious suitor.

It didn’t help that a snow storm had descended into Harry’s locale and weather reports indicated that it would be a month for it to pass.

On the first week of the storm, his security system broke down.

He would have to wait before he can call up any contractor willing to travel a great distance and fix the cameras.

\--

This time there was not only a flower but also a dead rabbit offered to Harry.

Was he being mocked? Threatened? Was this the next level of wooing? Harry decided to go along with whatever his stalker had planned.

He checked the carcass for any drugs or poison. When there was none, he cooked it and ate it for dinner.

The following day, Harry again found another flower and dead rabbit on his porch.  As he bent down to pick them up, he saw a wolf just a few distance from him.

It was not exactly a wolf for the creature was far too big. Harry estimated that can still close the door if it ever were to run and attack.

Whether the door can withstand the bulk of creature’s onslaught was another matter.

The beast merely looked at Harry devoid of any form of aggression.

Harry claimed the presents and closed the door. Stealthily, he backed away from the windows, placed the gifts on a nearby table and took a long range rifle from one of his secret artillery stash.

When he climbed up the stairs, he peered from one of the windows but the beast was no longer there.

The predicament soon sunk in as he dined alone in the kitchen, chewing on his rabbit stew: He was alone in the woods and his stalker was not human.

He never had this much fun since he left Kingsman and contemplated on his next move.

Later that afternoon, Harry placed a sandwich by the porch with some of the rabbit meat and sausages for filling.

It was gone before midnight.

\--

The beast appeared on the same spot when Harry opened the door the next morning. Instead of a rabbit, Harry got a pair of doves as offering.

In exchange, he brought out ham for the beast.

This went on for weeks with the creature showing up closer to his porch on each passing day.

It was a werewolf. There was no doubt about it. The beast had the features of a wolf but its torso was that of a man though covered with light brown fur. If it stood, the werewolf would be about Harry’s height.

It took about a month before Harry opened his door and invited the werewolf into his home.

Harry had previously installed explosives and littered his remaining arsenal around the corners of his house but he hoped that he would not have to use them when he asked the beast to come in.

He led the werewolf in the dining room and offered a chair to sit. Then like a good host, he placed a selection of meat stew and bread for his guest to choose.

He didn’t give any silverware to the beast but Harry used them for his own. If superstitions were wrong about werewolves and silver, he could offer a set but he doubted if the beast could handle them with its bulky paws.

Harry started to eat .The werewolf picked a bowl of stew and devoured its contents. It then took a piece bread and chewed on it.

Harry tried not to stare at the sharp teeth during their shared meal. If he gripped the knife and fork a bit tighter than usual, he hid it well from his guest.

“ Are you from around here? ” Harry began his small talk. “This had been my childhood home but it is only now that I have come back to settle down for good.”

The werewolf tried to form words from its mouth. They were hardly understandable and the beast bared its teeth in frustration.

Harry politely ignored his guests speech difficulties and moved onto another topic.“There must be some deer in these parts. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had venison.”

The werewolf perked up its ears in attention and nodded. Harry found the expression endearing.

When supper ended, Harry showed the werewolf out the door. The beast left without a fuss.

 

It was no surprise to Harry the next morning to see freshly slaughtered deer on his porch.

\--

The werewolf’s name was 'Eggsy'.

Harry read the letters written with rabbits’ blood on the snow.

It was the fourth time that the werewolf got invited in for a meal. Harry roasted the rabbits that Eggsy brought for him while the werewolf took a nap near the fireplace.

Harry carried the conversation during Eggsy’s visits. The werewolf only listened to him talk and at times shut his eyes and slept if the topic became too boring. Harry glared in annoyance at such rudeness.

“ If you’re going to sleep on me again, you might as well take one of the rooms in this house. This place is as big as a hotel. I’m sure you can find a room to fit your tastes.” Harry said.

The werewolf tilted his head in question and Harry rolled his eyes in response.

They stared at each other and Harry could observe the green color of the werewolf’s eyes.

He wondered what the beast would look like if he were human.

Eggsy bumped his head on Harry’s shoulder and nudged his wet nose on the man’s neck.

It happened quickly that by the time Harry got to his senses, the werewolf had already bounded up the stairs to look for a room.

Harry forgot about his nightmares when he asked Eggsy to stay for the night.

This was a fatal flaw.

\--

His dreams were all the same. He was fighting in the church. Attacks came at him from all directions that he soon lost count of his kill.

A buzzing sound kept on pounding on his head. It grew louder and louder. The room spinning with a rush of fists, knives and guns. 

Then it stopped so suddenly that he was left in a daze , stumbling through the corpses and coming out of the bright and glaring parking lot. 

They were waiting for him.

He saw Valentine pointing a gun at him. His focus narrowed on the barrel of the gun with Valentine smirking behind it.

Harry couldn’t will himself to wake. He was suffocating and cried out in panic.

Gunshot.

The bedroom door slammed open.

In reflex, Harry grabbed the gun under his pillow and fired several rounds before he could fully open his eyes.

He heard a bloodcurdling roar . A blunt force knocked his gun from his grasp and something heavy fell upon him, trapping his flailing hands with massive paws.

It was still dark but Harry can see the sharp teeth glistening with blood and saliva.

It was the werewolf.

They shared deep breaths in the dark. Harry picked up the scent of blood in the air.

He tried to voice out his apologies but stopped when the werewolf snarled at him.

Eggsy lunged at Harry and wrapped his jaws around Harry’s neck.  It didn’t wound Harry but it was close enough for the sharpness of the teeth to be felt.

“ Please.” Harry whispered.

The werewolf moved away from Harry's neck and left him alone.

\--

When Harry woke, there was blood on his bed sheets.

It wasn’t his.

The door to his bedroom had been torn off its hinges. When he went downstairs to look for Eggsy, the werewolf was nowhere in sight  but there were scuff marks and bloodstains on the floor leading out to his porch.

Harry decided to seek out the wounded beast. After eating a quick breakfast, he prepared to set outside with some packed lunch, travelling equipment and a first aid kit.

The storm was far from over but it was tolerable than last week. Harry adjusted his cap to keep the wind from blowing it away.

The snow covered the werewolf’s prints but Harry was a spy and a hunter. Soon enough, he found Eggsy’s tracks.

As he went deeper into the  forest, he discovered more telltale broken branches and blood smears. There were the werewolf’s foot prints and another set of tracks.That of a deer.

It was a hunt.

He had walked into the familiar dance between predator and prey.

A blur in his periphery caught Harry's attention. He turned around just in time to witness Eggsy pouncing on a stag and tearing the neck with its powerful jaws. The prey fell down and struggled but that only made the werewolf’s teeth dig in deeper. Blood gushed out and spread, staining the white snow with red.

The stag’s eyes were on Harry until the life flickered out of them.

He stood by paralyzed as Eggsy gorged on his kill, remembering that it was only last night that the werewolf’s jaws were on him.

He felt the phantom sharpness on his skin when Eggsy’s bloodied face turned to him.

The werewolf bared his fangs in a grotesque caricature of a smile.

“I apologize for shooting at you. ” Harry willed his voice not to tremble.“It was an accident that’s why I came for you.”

Eggsy approached him on all fours.

Harry took out his medical kit. It would be foolish of him to get the gun but he clutched the surgical scissors like a dagger. Subtly, he activated his watch to ‘stun’ never taking his eyes off Eggsy.

The werewolf stood up and moved nearer. Close enough that Harry could smell the sharp tang of blood .

Eggsy held out his paw to him.

The second seemed to stretch for hours before Harry placed his hand on the werewolf’s grasp.

The werewolf pulled Harry’s hand in to let him feel his body.

It was warm. Close to hot.

Eggsy hissed as they touched his wound.

“ L-let me tend to it.” Harry offered. Slowly, he knelt in front of the wolf to clean and bandage the gunshot wound on Eggsy’s hip.

He pointedly ignored the werewolf’s sex. It wasn’t obvious when he had put on a cautious distance between them. Up close and on his knees, it was visible under the tufts of fur .

He worked quickly and efficiently. 

After dressing the werewolf’s injury, Harry got up and turned to the carcass for him to gut and clean.

Together, they went back to the mansion with the werewolf carrying the salvageable parts of meat for dinner.

\--

The werewolf now lived with Harry and slept outside his bedroom door.

Harry told Eggsy that he could pick a room  but his companion would end up just outside his bedroom door. Yet even if Harry had nightmares, the werewolf never went inside his room.

The strangeness of their situation came upon Harry as he stared up in the ceiling having woken up from one of his bad dreams again. He could hear Eggsy’s anxious scuffling movement on the hardwood floor.

It was ironic that the werewolf became his comfort from his inner demons.

Would it not be strange if he invited Eggsy in his room? Harry shook his head in rejection to the idea. The last time proved to be disastrous.

It would be for the best to let things be as they were.

\--

Harry woke up one day to the smell of cooking meat.

He was out of the bed in an instant and put on his robe.

He knew damn well that Eggsy can’t handle utensils much less cook. He brought his handgun with him and went downstairs to the kitchen.

“You can put the gun down, Harry. It’s just me.” A young man commented and continued on with his cooking, not bothering to turn around. Harry lowered his gun to sit on his usual chair.

To find Eggsy as a man was jarring to say the least.

Eggsy was somewhere in his early twenties. His hair was dark blond same as the color of his fur in his wolf form. He had worn Harry’s old shirt and pyjamas and was puttering around the kitchen with ease and casual familiarity.

Eggsy placed the food on the table and poured juice on Harry’s glass before he settled down to sit across him.

He held the silverware perfectly, cutting the meat and bread and putting them in his mouth to chew.

Harry could see a hint of sharp teeth behind the pink wet lips.

“Harry?”

“Yes. “ Harry absently took the juice and drank from it.

He turned his attention to his breakfast but he could feel Eggsy’s heavy gaze upon him. Whether as man or a wolf, Eggsy somehow looked at him like he wanted to eat him up.

“ I live in a cottage not too far from here.” Eggsy began. “ It used to be my aunt’s place but I wrecked it after I turned. It was too cold for me to turn back so I spent several months as a wolf.”

For once, it was Eggsy who talked while Harry listened. His name was Eggsy Unwin and he used to reside in London but moved out of the city after V-day happened.

“Too many bad memories. “ It was all he said.

Harry didn’t press for more. Plenty of people had gone through horrible things when Valentine started his own doomsday clock.

“Can you transform at will? “ Harry asked.

“At times.” Eggsy shrugged, ”Took me awhile to get used to it. Didn't even know I was a werewolf until that time. “

That time meant V-day. Harry slaughtered an entire congregation under the influence of Valentine’s sim cards. It was unimaginable what havoc Eggsy caused as a crazed werewolf unleashed in the populous city.

Harry stood up to clean the table and Eggsy followed suit.

“You can stay in my home as long as you like, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

Harry turned away to put the plates on the sink. His mind went back to the months he found the rose on his porch. It was silly now to think of it as a romantic overture. If Eggsy wanted Harry, it was only for companionship and shelter.

Surely a virile young man like Eggsy would not be attracted to a half blind, paranoid old man.

His thoughts halted as Eggsy moved close behind him.

Harry’s heart pounded and eyes fluttered shut when he felt Eggsy’s hard body pressed flush against him.  Eggsy nuzzled, sniffing his neck and Harry trembled head to toe trying not to get lost on the sensation.

“ Would you want me like this, Harry?” Eggsy whispered to his ear.

Harry gasped as Eggsy nipped and sucked his earlobe. He pushed against Eggsy to turn around and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their lips met and clashed with their teeth. Harry opened his mouth when Eggsy licked his lips and angled his head take in the kiss deeper. Harry leaned back, his hands gripping the counter. Head thrown back as Eggsy suckled and nipped the soft flesh of his neck. Young eager hands untied his robe to pull up his shirt and touch his naked chest.

It wasn’t enough. Harry wanted more.

Harry took Eggsy’s face with both his hands for another deep searing kiss and used the distraction to flip and pin Eggsy to the counter.

Eggsy growled in delight. His eyes dark with want and earnest yearning.

Harry dropped to his knees and stared up at him as he caressed Eggsy’s thighs. It was the same yet altogether different from the last time. Harry felt fear and adoration to the terrifying beauty before him.

Eggsy’s fingers ran through his hair in encouragement as Harry pulled down his trousers and pants.

Harry buried his face on Eggsy’s crotch, inhaling the musky scent and rubbing his cheek on Eggsy’s cock. He licked the precome at the tip before kissing it and taking it all in his mouth.

Spurred on by the lovely noises and the feel of Eggsy’s hands on his hair, Harry sucked and licked like a man dying of thirst. He ignored the ache in his knees and relished the texture and taste of Eggsy’s cock in his mouth.  

Harry was hooked. Addicted to seeing this lovely creature lost in the paroxysm of pleasure. Greedily, he swallowed every drop of cum as he clutched Eggsy’s trembling thighs.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Eggsy hauled him up from the floor like he weighed nothing and put him on top of the table.

Splayed on the table, Harry looked at Eggsy through half lidded eyes. He laughed as Eggsy took off his clothes and nipped every skin that was exposed.

He stretched his arms above his head and gripped the edge of the table as Eggsy had his way with him.

When the table broke down soon after, Harry couldn’t care less. He was carried by Eggsy to his own room like a bride on a wedding night.

\--

Harry lay on his bed, exhausted yet satisfied after another glorious bout of sex when he heard his new lover calling him.

“ Harry,I found another table in the parlor room! Will this do?” Eggsy’s voice echoed downstairs.

The table, Harry recognized, was one of their prized antique. It had been a gift from a duke and passed down to several generations of the Hart family.

“Yes, that’s fine Eggsy!” Harry answered back.

It would probably be more resistant if ever they would have sex in the kitchen again.

\--

They were insatiable as lovers.  

Harry found Eggsy’s flexibility and strength absolutely delightful. They made love on the floor, in the study and almost all the rooms in Harry’s mansion.

Eggsy loved to nip and bite Harry’s neck especially if he’s fucking him from behind. This made only Harry lose control, thrusting back and taking more of Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy may look like any other young man but Harry could feel the restrained ferocity thrumming underneath his skin.  Eggsy was still a werewolf but Harry was too far gone for him.

He had already let the boy with the fervent eyes and sharp teeth inside his heart.

\--

“Oh fuck!!Harry !” Eggsy groaned as he took in Harry’s cock.

Harry bit his lip, his hands gripping Eggsy’s hip as he slowly thrusted his cock in and out of Eggsy’s hole.

He clenched his eyes shut when Eggsy trembled, concentrating on stopping himself from orgasm. It was near to impossible when his lover was so hot and tight around him.

A sharp stinging pain to the juncture of his neck opened his eyes. To Harry’s shock, he saw Eggsy’s teeth was longer and tainted with his blood.

“Eggsy!! “ Harry called out, clutching his bleeding neck.

But his lover had jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Harry stood up and wore his robe before following Eggsy . The wound was not too deep and Harry was more worried for Eggsy.

Harry cautiously went down the stairs. There was only the moonlight to illuminate his steps. He called out Eggsy’s name when he reached the landing.

He could hear the muffled sounds and creaking bones from the darkest corner of the hall. Harry followed the sound and stopped when he could no longer see anything.

The noises stopped. There was only silence.

“Eggsy?” Harry reached out in the darkness.

 

His breath hitched when his fingers touched fur.

He felt Eggsy move closer. A furry muscular arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. Harry could only stay still as he was covered in the familiar warmth and smell of his lover.

Wary of Harry’s unresponsiveness, Eggsy started to pull away from him.

“No,” Harry held him back,” Eggsy, darling, come here.”

Harry dared not let him go. If he had to be with Eggsy, he would have to accept his entire nature.

Eggsy whined fretfully. He lapped on the wound that he made Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled and angled his neck for more access. His hands roved and caressed Eggsy’s new body. It was strange yet not entirely off putting.

“Let’s go back to bed, shall we?” Harry offered.It was still all too strange and new for the both of them. They would not be doing anything more than sleep tonight.

\--

Eggsy turning back into his wolf form meant that Harry was going to cook breakfast. In exchange, Eggsy broke trees for firewood and hunted meat.

The downside of owning a mansion was that it was tedious to clean.

But with Eggsy as his housemate, Harry was grateful for his tireless energy, strong sense of smell and hatred for dust.

It was easy for Eggsy in his human form to go from one hall to the next to unfuck all the years of neglect in the Hart ancestral home. Harry tried to dissuade his lover that this would all be cleared once he hired professional cleaners but Eggsy only pouted in response.

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering about stubborn and territorial werewolves.  

Eggsy as a wolf made more of a mess on house cleaning with his big paws. Harry allowed him vent his frustrations outside. Sitting by the porch, Harry drank his tea and caught up on his reading while his beast ravaged the forest and tore down trees.

Once calmed down, Harry gave Eggsy a vacuum cleaner for the carpets and his mother’s silk scarf to cover his ears when the noise was too much for his sensitive hearing.

Eggsy and Harry still slept together. Harry would burrow into the warmth of Eggsy’s embrace, letting himself be used to the smell of fur and the feel of heavy paws on his skin.

On some nights, they both lie naked. Harry's hands explored Eggsy’s lupine body while the werewolf would lick every inch of Harry’s skin. It made Harry blush remembering how he had his arse up like a bitch in heat as Eggsy laved and tongued his hole. The keening noises that he made as he came with his cock untouched had aroused the werewolf. Harry could see the red gleaming tip of Eggsy’s sheathed prick as the werewolf licked off Harry’s cum.

It was unusual. It was dirty and deplorable and he had loved every minute of it.

\--

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy whispered in his arms.

Harry had not noticed that Eggsy turned back into a man and only hummed in response in his sleep.

“You know I love you , right?”

 _You do ? But why?_ Harry woke up and saw Eggsy looking up him so ardently . His flabbergasted expression must have been evident on his face that Eggsy’s face scrunched up into that defensive pout.

“ I do love you too, dearest. “ Harry tightened his hold around Eggsy and confessed before the young man thought of leaving him to sulk.

With his confession, all other words of adoration and things he wanted to say to Eggsy overwhelmed him to silence. Harry had to blink away the tears had formed in his eyes.

God, he was such a fucking sap.

But that didn’t matter to Eggsy who straddled him and kissed him fervently.

They only stopped and remembered to eat when they accidentally broke the bed with their passionate lovemaking.

“ Don’t fret, darling. “ Harry said while dining with Eggsy in the kitchen . “ There are a lot of rooms for us to stay in.”

“Is it okay if I move another bed in there?” Eggsy asked.” I liked that room.”

“This house is your home now too, Eggsy .” Harry smiled, “ Feel free to do what you like.”

\--

The line between Eggsy as werewolf and man soon became blurred for Harry. He would open his mouth to feel the wolf’s rough tongue just as he would accept a deep kiss from the man.

Harry would nip and grope the muscle underneath the fur like he would on bare human skin. When his hand tentatively moved downwards to fondle the werewolf’s sex, he caught Eggsy by surprise. The werewolf shuddered and let out an animalistic groan as he spilled his seed on Harry’s crotch and chest.

Eggsy’s taste didn’t differ much. Harry thought as he licked the wolf's cum from his fingers.

When Eggsy spooned him from behind as they slept, Harry felt the wet tip of Eggsy’s cock, teasing right between the cleft of his arse, a dark promise of things to come.

\--

“ I don’t understand why you have travel all on your own.” Harry complained as he inspected and ensured there was enough food and medicines needed for Eggsy’s journey.

“ We talked about this, Harry.” Eggsy turned around and held his face with both hands. “ I’m just gonna get my stuff from the cottage and bring it all here. Whatever’s left of it anyways. “

“Just promise me you’ll be back.” Harry relented.

“Of course I will, Harry. “ Eggsy kissed him and he was gone.

A day after Eggsy left, Harry distracted himself from boredom by taking out several books he meant to read. A few pages of nonsense, he threw the book aside and reached under his pants to touch himself.

That week, he tried to clean the hallway since it was beginning to gather dust again. He soon made up his mind on selling most of the rubbish from some of his relatives he hated.

Two weeks after, he didn’t even bother to get up and drank the scotch from the decanter he placed near the bed.

That night, Harry heard the front door open and came down the stairs to find the werewolf carrying several torn bags.

Eggsy dropped his baggage to the floor and Harry ran up to welcome him. He kissed his wet muzzle and Eggsy licked his face in return.

They ate dinner before getting back to Eggsy’s haul.

The bag that Harry lent to Eggsy was still functional albeit full of scratches. Another luggage contained Eggsy’s meager possessions. There was a pair of winged shoes, some of his clothes and framed pictures of his family.

There was a photo of a young man in Marine uniform. Most likely Eggsy’s father, judging by the man’s similar features.

When Harry pulled out a picture of a woman and a young girl, Eggsy’s face deepened into a frown.

_Too many bad memories._

Harry placed a comforting hand on there werewolf’s shoulder. Eggsy’s family would have a place in their new home now.

\--

“It was late in the afternoon when they stepped outside to view the quiet snowy landscape. The storm had long passed and the sky tinted the snow with shades of rose and grey. 

“ Why don’t you tell me more about yourself, Harry? “ Eggsy ruffled Harry’s hair. They were relaxing on the porch with Harry’s head resting on Eggsy’s lap.

“ Didn’t I just give you a tour a month ago? “ Harry replied. Eyes closed as he reveled under Eggsy’s touch. “ Or were you not listening to my lecture about the illustrious Hart lineage?”

“ Haazz!!” Eggsy whined.

“ Darling, don’t call me that.” Harry frowned.

“ Very well then, “ Harry said “ I was a tailor before I retired---”

“And I’m the prince of England. “  Eggsy snorted. “ I’ve never met a tailor before, but I know you ain’t one.”

“Hush, dearest, let me finish. I said I was a tailor but I also travel around the world to fight evil super villains. “

Eggsy giggled. “ Like unreasonable fashion designers.”

“Absolutely.” Harry smiled. “Were it not for me, we’d still be wearing keyboard neckties. “

Eggsy laughed out loud.

Harry grinned. He would never tire of hearing Eggsy laugh.

“I got a secret too you know.” Harry opened his eyes to see Eggsy smiling down on him.

 _That you’re a werewolf ._ Harry thought.

Eggsy quirked his brow and sang a few lines from one of Harry’s favorite records.

His deep melodious voice echoed around the barren snow and forest while Harry lay in rapt attention.

If Harry thought that there was no way he could ever fall deeper for the man, he had been proven wrong at this moment.

\--

“Let’s go to bed , luv.”

Harry stared at his reflection. His body was marked with proof of Eggsy’s possession: The bruises appeared on where Eggsy gripped his hips too hard . The scar where Eggsy bit him on the juncture of his neck was visible in his nudity.

On Eggsy, Harry saw the gunshot wound on his hip. There were red scratch marks on his lover’s shoulder ;The ones that Harry made when Eggsy dry humped him against the wall.

Harry turned around and led Eggsy back to their bedroom and toward their bed.

Harry laid on his stomach as Eggsy applied lubricant and fingered him open until he was loose and wet.

Harry moaned when he felt Eggsy’s prick breach his hole.

“Aaaahh! Fuckkk! “ Eggsy cussed out loud.

He looked behind him in surprise and found the reason why: Eggsy had turned into a werewolf.

Harry sat up and kissed him. Letting Eggsy’s rough tongue lick his face and lips. Harry leaned back facing his lover while Eggsy played with his nipples . Running his sharp teeth and alternately swirling his tongue around them.

Harry was still hard and so was Eggsy. They used to bring each other to orgasm with their hands and tongue when Eggsy turned but this time Harry had other plans.

Harry was on all fours, supporting himself with his hands and knees while Eggsy was behind him, massaging his arse cheeks while eating him out.

Harry shuddered as Eggsy slipped his tongue deep into his loose hole. Eggy’s saliva was dripping down to his bollocks and thighs. Harry had to grab and squeeze the base of his prick to keep him from orgasming too early.

“Fuck me.” Harry groaned, angling his hips towards Eggsy .

Eggsy made hesitant licks before Harry had to buck against him to get on with it.

Eggsy mounted on Harry and he had to rest on his forearms to support Eggsy’s added weight. The werewolf’s body was hot. His fur sticking against Harry’s sweaty skin.

Harry’s heart pounded in excitement when he felt the wet tip dragging towards his arsehole. He couldn’t help but gasp out loud as Eggsy’s wet prick found his entrance.

He breathed through his mouth raggedly. Eggsy gripped his hips  with his sharp paws and pulled him back  to plunge inside him.

Harry keened in pain and ecstasy, feeling the wolf's hot cock twitch and swell within him. He panted, reveling on the strange, new, luscious sensations as Eggsy nipped his shoulder and licked his face and neck, waiting for Harry to adjust to his size.

 

Harry then arched his spine and moved his back. In response, Eggsy pulled back and thrust in deeper. It started slow but Eggsy progressed his fucking to a brutal pace, shaking the bed violently, that Harry had to push his weight against the headboard.

At this rate, they would be ruining the walls too.

Harry moved counterpoint to Eggsy’s thrusting, feeling Eggsy’s knot bumping into his arsehole. The bed cracked as Eggsy roughly rammed into Harry, pushing his knot inside him.

Harry screamed as Eggsy knotted him. He groaned in pleasure when it rubbed against his prostate.

His orgasm hit him hard that he cried out til he was hoarse. Eggsy continued on his frenzied fucking, holding Harry tight through the aftershock. The werewolf then growled and bit his shoulder hard, as he spilled his seed. Harry gasped in delight as warm cum coated and filled his insides.

They both toppled down heaving and sweaty.

The bed broke down and Eggsy had to grip on Harry to prevent the man from sliding to the floor.

That didn’t matter too much since they were literally tied together with Eggsy’s knot.

They nuzzled and kissed as they luxuriated in their orgasmic high.

By morning, Eggsy licked Harry’s hole after he pulled out. Harry could only squirm , too tired from last night’s activities.  

\--

The last person Merlin expected to find in a jeweler’s store was Harry Hart.

He did a double take and had to go back again to the shop to confirm it with his own eyes that it was indeed Harry, ex-agent of Kingsman, that was buying an engagement necklace. A fad nowadays.

This was highly improbable because the last time he saw Harry, the man was utterly miserable . He had drunkenly sworn to the Quartermaster that he would be going up to the mountains and spend the rest of his godforsaken years away from civilization. A little tad too dramatic but that’s Harry for you .

Dear God, he’s grinning like a bloody loon.

“Hello, Merlin.” Harry smiled when he exited the shop to meet his old friend. Today was a lovely day to Harry and it was made more wonderful by Merlin’s gobsmacked expression.

“Harry Hart?” Merlin had to be sure.

“Angus Mcknight.” Harry replied.

“Fuck off ,Hart.” And Merlin was back again to his usual self. “ Are you doing what I think you are doing? “

“I am proposing to someone if that’s what you want to know.” Harry drily commented.

Merlin thought of the barren wilderness of the Hart lands and wondering how the fuck did Harry meet his significant other.

“He’s my neighbor of a sort. “ Harry said as if reading his mind. “ You and the rest will get to meet him soon at our wedding.”

“Pretty confident aren't we , Harry?” Merlin smirked. Albeit stumped, he was glad to see his old friend finally happy

“ I know he’ll say ‘yes’ .“ Harry smiled , waving a careless farewell as he went back home to Eggsy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> PS : Eggsy did say yes to Harry.


End file.
